Renesme Uchiha
by sys4ever2
Summary: luego de la guerra Sakura sale en una mision en la que muere, un dia el uchiha se encuentra con dos personas, para su sorpresa una de ellas es Sakura junto a una pequeña niña, su nombre es Renesme y el el arma ninja mas poderosa del mundo shinobi
1. Chapter 1

_Renesme Uchiha_

Capítulo 1: ¿Casualidad o destino?

Era una tarde cálida en la aldea de Konoha, la suave brisa de primavera se sentía en el aire, las flores adornaban los jardines, los pétalos de cerezos danzaban en el aire.

Un joven shinobi observaba los pétalos danzar, admiraba los botones de cerezos de un bello árbol al pie de una pequeña colina.

ya han florecido los botones de cerezos…- hablo con nostalgia en su voz el joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios – te hubiera gustado verlos…- tomo entre sus dedos un pequeño pétalo que la brisa le acercó hasta él – Sakura….- susurro al viento soltando el pequeño pétalo.

En la torre de la Hokague la Gondaime realizaba su trabajo detrás de su escritorio mientras bebía una botella de sake, no le resultaba difícil ver los informes de misiones y beber a la vez, eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Lady Tsunade – llamo Szisune asomándose por la puerta de la oficina.

Pasa – la rubia no aparto sus ojos miel de los informes.

Bebiendo tan temprano Lady Tsunade – la morena observaba la botella sobre el escritorio de la Hokague.

Que es lo que se te ofrece Szinune? – dijo por fin viéndola al rostro.

El cuartel de información logro terminar con la investigación del Incendio que se provocó en el área de archivo de Shinobis hace un año – informo con voz seria.

Que fue lo que descubrieron? – con impaciencia hablo la rubia

Que el incendio fue intencional, y que varias muestras de sangre y archivos con información de los shinobis de Konoha desaparecieron –

Se las robaron querrás decir – golpeo con furia su escritorio – cuáles son las muestras que se llevaron?

La de los shinobis que poseen un kekkei genkai –

Ya Szisune dime de quienes falta! – perdiendo la paciencia grito la ojimiel.

Las muestras de sangre y los archivos de Neji Hyuga, las de Yamato, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru y…-remojo sus labios para decir el último – Uchiha Sasuke.

La rubia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- quiero que los de informes me den nombres, alguien a quien atrapar inmediatamente! – sentencio poniéndose de pie mientras golpea con la palma de su mano el escritorio.

En el país del Rio, en la aldea escondida del artesano un grupo de jóvenes habían terminado de almorzar y se encontraban preparándose para seguir con su viaje.

Deberíamos quedarnos un par de días – hablaba un joven peliblanco, sonrisa de tiburón en sus labios y una enorme espada en su espalda– no nos vendría nada mal un poco de compañía femenina…

Yo estoy con ustedes cara de pez – insulto una muchacha de cabellos rojos, cuerpo sexi y de anteojos.

Me refería a otro tipo de compañía Karin, al menos que tú quieras ofrecerte de esa manera – el peliblanco alzo sus cejas como insinuación.

Date por muerto pescado! – grito la chica tratando de darle un golpe al dientes de tiburón, pero este la esquivo volviendo su cuerpo en estado líquido.

Basta de tonterías – la voz de un joven pelinegro logro calmar la lucha de estos dos – hay que llegar pronto a la aldea de la lluvia, antes de que el grupo de renegados de allí haga su próximo movimiento.

En verdad no te entiendo Sasuke…- el peliblanco suspiro – somos criminales, tu aun eres un renegado de tu aldea, entonces porque estamos buscando a otros renegados y dejárselos servidos en bandejas a las aldeas?-

Tu no entiendes nada – la pelirroja acomodo sus lentes – Sasuke-kun es el Robin Hood de la actualidad.

Suigetsu mis manos tienen mucha sangre – hablo mirándolo fijo el azabache – solo quiero limpiarlas – dio media vuelta y vio a sus compañeros por encima del hombro – solo así podre volver a casa…

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke Uchiha quería volver a su aldea natal, la guerra había acabado hacia casi un año, él lucho contra Madara, técnicamente gracias a su participación fue que la alianza shinobi había ganado la guerra.

Su mente había quedado muy confundida, no estaba listo para volver, así que decidió huir, seguir con su vida de ninja renegado, seguramente sus amigos hubieran apoyado la idea de que sea perdonado y sacado del libro bingo, pero para los feudales de los distintos países tomaran la huida del Uchiha como acto de que aún era un traidor, él debía pagar un precio para poder ser perdonado.

Pero el azabache por mas precio que pagara, por más castigo que le impusiera, él no se iba a sentir que pago por sus pecados. Por eso decidió cazar uno por uno a todos los renegados que figuraban en el libro bingo, dejarlos inconscientes en las puertas de entrada de cada aldea y que ellas se encargaran de sus destino.

El deseo y la necesidad de volver a Konoha surgieron hacia ocho meses, cuando llegaron a sus oídos una noticia fatal.

Flash back

Taka se hallaba en una pequeña casa de té, recuperando energías para poder seguir con su viaje, siempre iban cubiertos por unas capas negras, ocultando sus rostros, y la peliroja del grupo se encargaba de ocultar sus chacras. Tres shinobis de la aldea de la arena se encontraban sentados muy cerca de ellos, hablaban de trivialidades, así que no le prestaba mucha atención, pero su atención se enfocó en los shinobis cuando escucho un nombre…

Realmente es una pena lo de Sakura-sama – decía uno de los shinobis de la arena.

Sasuke no aparto la vista de ello, la sola mención del nombre de su ex compañera lo tenso, más aun la frase "es una pena", a que se estarían refiriendo los ninjas, pensaba el azabache.

Una gran pérdida no solo para Konoha, sino para Suna también – respondió otro de los ninjas – ella ayudo mucho a nuestra aldea, gracias a ella Kankuro- sama está vivo –

Además de que fue ella quien logro matar a Sasori – el ninja suspiro – el Kazekague y sus hermanos seguramente asistirán a su funeral –

Funeral?, acaso había escuchado bien? – El azabache por unos segundos quedo en estado de shock, tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado – sus ojos comenzaron a girar tomando el color carmesí.

En tan solo segundo se encontraba con su katana posada en el cuello de uno de los shinobis de Suna, el ninja estaba confuso, no sabía en qué momento sucedió todo, pero algo era seguro, los ojos que lo observaban eran los de Sasuke Uchiha.

Taka se apresuró a tomar posición sobre los otros dos shinobis, que estando en shock por la repentina aparición del Uchiha no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse y contraatacar a Taka.

que le ha sucedido a Sakura Haruno? – interrogo con voz fría y amenazante el Uchiha. – habla o te mato! – sentencio perdiendo la paciencia al no recibir respuesta del shinobi.

Ella…-titubeo el hombre – Sakura-sama esta. Ella está muerta! – grito el hombre cerrando los ojos, esperaba que el Uchiha lo atacara, al no recibir ningún tipo de ataque abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro del Uchiha "quebrado", no, ese rostro demostraba "dolor", el azabache estaba dolido.

Cómo? – pronuncio en un susurro bajando su katana y desactivando su sharingan –

El hombre sintió casi pena por él, todos consideraban a Sasuke Uchiha como un desalmado, pero en realidad ese joven muchacho también sentía dolor como todos los seres humanos – fue durante una misión…- el azabache se sorprendió, realmente no esperaba que le respondieran.

Taka miraba sorprendido todo lo que sucedía, Suigetsu y Jugo solo sabían que la chica mencionada había sido compañera de su líder, pero nunca llegaron a saber más sobre ella, a diferencia de Karin que sabía perfectamente quien era la pelirosa, la había conocido el día en que Sasuke mato a Danzou, ese día había visto las lágrimas de la ojijade, había visto el amor que ella sentía hacia el azabache , y había visto como él había intentado matarla, como Sasuke intento terminar el lazo que lo unía a ella, y se dio cuenta de lo que significaba la pelirosa para Sasuke, ellos compartían un verdadero lazo de amor.

Salió con su equipo en una misión, al parecer se tuvieron que dividir para poder reconocer más el territorio antes de proseguir – relataba el shinobi – un grupo bastante grande de renegados del Sonido rodearon a la señorita Sakura y a Naruto- sama, eran demasiados….- suspiro para luego ver el rostro del azabache que se tensó al oír el nombre del jinchuriki – a él lo paralizaron con un fuerte veneno, creo que hicieron eso porque sabían que en una batalla contra él perderían, y a Sakura-sama la raptaron, luego de unos días de búsqueda la hallaron cerca de un rio sin vida..- termino relatando el hombre casi aguantándose las lágrimas – era tan joven….realmente una gran pérdida…-

El azabache dio media vuelta, sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros, enfundo su katana y comenzó a salir de aquella casa de té, Taka no dijo nada, sabían a la perfección que su líder necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Cuando perdieron de vista la espalda del azabache fue que se rompió el silencio.

Eso no tiene sentido..- dijo la chica peliroja

A que te refieres zanahoria – intrigado pregunto el peliblanco.

Raptar a una kunoichi, sin duda la mejor ninja médico, para luego solo matarla y ya – la chica se acomodó sus lentes – es sospechoso, para que raptarla? –

Y además – comenzó a hablar el grandulón del grupo – tener la posibilidad de matar al jinchuriki del kyubi y no hacerlo…

De qué hablan tanto ustedes dos, no entiendo – se rasco la nuca el dientes afilados

Por kami suigetsu piensa! – perdiendo la paciencia la peliroja – si quieres matar a alguien lo matas y punto, si lo raptas es porque algo necesitas obtener de esa persona –

A los renegados les interesaba obtener algo de la chica, por eso no mataron al kyubi, ella era su objetivo –

Ustedes creen que en realidad la excompañera de Sasuke esté viva – levantando una ceja el peliblanco.

No digas tonterías – esta vez hablaba uno de los ninjas de Suna – el cuerpo de Sakura-sama fue reconocido por sus amigos y familiares, no hay forma de que este viva –

Los shinobis escucharon atentos al de Suna pero realmente algo les parecía muy extraño en todo la historia.

Sasuke golpea con furia cada árbol y roca que se atravesaba en su camino, sus ojos carmesí brillaban de furia, con su katana comenzó a cortar todo, comenzando a echar varias maldiciones al viento.

maldito seas Naruto! – grito cortando en dos un gran árbol – debiste protegerla! – con bronca partía una roca.

Callo de rodillas sosteniendo su cuerpo con la Katana, sus ojos volvían a su color natural, su vista comenzó a nublarse debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban, dejo que corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

Debí haber estado para protegerte - susurro – tu siempre estuviste para mí – imágenes de cuando eran genins comenzaron a pasar por su mente, hasta llegar a la imagen de la pelirosa curándolo después de la guerra, ella lloraba pidiéndole que resistiera, que se quedara con ella, el deber de ella era curar a sus aliados y sin importarle eso corrió hacia él a sanarlo, y él como le pago eso?, huyendo, dejándola sola – yo debí de estar a tu lado…. Lo siento Sakura…-

Sabía muy bien que con tan solo llorar no lograría sentirse mejor, así que haría algo por ella, limpiaría su nombre para poder volver a Konoha, a su hogar, donde siempre debió estar, volvería para poder estar con ella y poder decirle sobre su tumba un "perdóname Sakura"

Fin del Flash Back

Los meses trascurrieron muy rápido, ya habían pasado ocho meses desde la muerte de la pelirosa.

Sasuke junto a Taka habían partido hace varias horas de la aldea del artesano, casi estaba atardeciendo, así que buscarían algún lugar donde pasar la noche, una cueva seria lo perfecto ya que estando tan cerca del país de la lluvia el clima se había vuelto más frio y húmedo.

Varios chacras se aproximan – anuncio la peliroja, el azabache enseguida la observo para que la chica diera más detalles – vienen desde el Norte- cerro sus ojos para concentrarse mejor – cuatro de ellos son chacras normales, uno es realmente muy fuerte y el otro…- abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa..-no puede ser…- susurro.

Que sucede zanahoria?, a cuanta distancia están? – el peliblanco la saco de su estado de asombro.

Están…- dos figuras comenzaron a acercarse a ellos corriendo- aquí…- termino de decir la chica.

Taka miro de hacia dónde miraba la peliroja, una mujer cubriendo su rostro con la capucha de una capa corría en dirección a ellos, cargaba en su espalda a alguien, su rostro también estaba oculto, al parecer aún no había notado la presencia de Taka, ya que parecía que estaba más preocupada por ver si la seguían.

Cuando por fin logro estar a unos pocos metros de los shinobis se detuvo, aun cargando a la otra persona se quedó inerte en su lugar.

La peliroja miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a aquella persona frente a ellos, no se equivoca, ese chacra era el de…

Los cuatro chacras restante comenzaron a acercarse, por fin pudieron distinguir que se trataban de ninjas renegados del sonido, los renegados se detuvieron ante la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Esto no es contigo Uchiha – hablo uno de los del sonido – así que vete de aquí! –

Hmp..yo no recibo ordenes de nadie- con su típica voz fría.

Déjanos llevarnos a las dos y no les causaremos problemas – los ninjas se dieron cuenta de que el azabache no sabía quiénes eran esas dos personas paradas frente a él.

La chica que cargaba a la otra volteo a ver a los ninjas renegados del sonido, lentamente comenzó a retroceder hasta colocarse detrás del Uchiha.

Por favor…- susurro la muchacha – ayúdanos…-

Debes protegerla…- la peliroja del grupo se posicione de manera protectora delante de la chica.

Sasuke no comprendía porque esa actitud de Karin, quien era esa chica y porque la peliroja pedía que la protegiera.

No hubo tiempo para preguntar en un parpadeo los renegados del sonido se abalanzaron sobre Taka comenzando a luchar uno contra uno, Taka tenía todas las de ganar, así que no les costó mucho acabar con el sonido, claro que no los mataron, solo los dejaron inconsciente.

El azabache volteo buscando a la muchacha, necesitaba varias respuestas, pero otra vez no hubo tiempo para preguntas.

Debemos marcharnos de prisa – hablo la kunoichi de gafas- está por oscurecer y más ninjas podrían aparecer.

Hay una cueva a unos metros al oeste – indico Juugo con un pequeño pájaro en su hombro-

Así los cuatro ninjas más las recién llegadas se marcharon hacia la cueva, Juugo tenía razón, hallaron la cueva a unos 500 metros de donde se toparon con los del sonido, el azabache se encargó de poner un genjutsu para no poder ser localizados, además de que Karin había ocultado el chacra de las dos desconocidas.

Sasuke noto como la muchacha temblaba, hasta ese momento no había notado que sus ropas y la capa estaban completamente mojadas, seguramente no hacía mucho habían cruzado la frontera del país de la lluvia. Rápidamente encendió un fuego para que se pudiera calentar.

Si no entran en calor se enfermaran – indico el azabache.

Gracias…- dijo la muchacha bajando de su espalda a la persona que cargaba.

Yo sabía que algo había de raro en la historia de tu muerte – se acercó la peliroja, los miembros de Taka la miraron asombrados.

De que hablas Karin?, la conoces? – interrogo el azabache ante la atenta mirada de Juugo y Suigetsu.

Si, y tú también – el azabache ya no entendía nada – aunque su chacra está muy débil lo reconocería donde fuera..- sonrió la kunoichi mirando a la muchacha que aún no se había movido de su lugar.

Quién eres? – el azabache la tomo de las muñecas – habla! – exigió .

Sasuke-kun…me lastimas – aquella voz no podía ser la de ella, la boca del azabache se abrió pero no logro articular palabra. Soltando el agarre de las muñecas la chica se quitó lentamente la capucha, dejando ver su rostro, sus ojos jades y su cabello rosa.

Sa…Sakura…- susurro el Uchiha aun sin creerlo.

Oye tu no estabas muerta?- interrumpió el silencio Suigetsu – eres la excompañera de Sasuke no? –

Soy yo – dijo mirando cálidamente al Uchiha, apoyo su mano en la mejilla del chico con delicadeza – no estoy muerta…

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado al sentir el tacto de la chica – debí de imaginarlo, eres dura de matar-

Donde has estado? – interrogo la peliroja.

Es una historia larga – suspiro retirando su mano del rostro del Uchiha – les explicare luego, ahora necesito calentarla – poso su mano en los hombros de la persona a la cual antes cargaba.

Quién es? – pregunto con desconfianza el azabache.

Ella es…- la ojijade quitando la capucha de la persona, dejando ver un rostro angelical, de mejillas sonrojadas, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos vivaces y un cabello largo, ondulado de color rosa, igual al de Sakura pero con algunas mechas de un rosa más oscuro -… es Renesme…- era una niña, de apariencia de unos seis años, Taka la miraba con asombro, esa niña era adorable, demasiado bella para ser de este mundo, y más sorprendente el parecido con la ojijade – ella es mi hija…-


	2. Experimento U-H1

Renesme Uchiha

Capitulo 2: experimento U-H1

Los miembros de Taka miraban a la peli rosa completamente asombrados, aun dudaban si habían escuchado bien, era técnicamente imposible que aquella niña de apariencia de unos seis años fuera hija de la peli rosada.

Disculpa…- decía el peliblanco metiéndose un dedo en el oído como haciendo que se lo destapaba – creo que escuche mal, puedes repetir lo que dijiste? –

Dije que ella es mi hija, Renesme – la peli rosa respondía un poco a pena, sabía que era algo un poco imposible de creer.

No digas tonterías – el azabache se notaba tenso con la situación, lo que acababa de escuchar no le agradaba para nada y aún más el hecho de que no le encontraba una explicación razonable – por su apariencia diría que tiene unos cinco o seis años, debiste tenerla a los doce años, y que yo recuerde aun eras una genin a esa edad…-

Oh! Ya entiendo – intervino la pelirroja con los ojos iluminados por lo que acababa de pensar – la has adoptado.. – susurro de manera que solo los adultos la escuchar, por si la pequeña no sabía nada al respecto.

Es cierto eso? – el azabache observo a la ojijade alzando una ceja esperando su respuesta. Esa era la única forma en la que Sakura podría ser la madre de esa niña, que la haya adoptado.

No es adoptada – miro a su pequeña que se aferraba a su pierna aun tiritando del frio – aunque les resulte extraño e imposible de creer, Renesme es mi hija biológica, nació de mi – miro al azabache con ojos suplicantes – en verdad necesito calentarla, sé que tienen muchas preguntas y se las responderé más tarde.

El azabache asintió con la cabeza dándole paso a que se acercaran a la fogata, Juugo extendió su capa en el suelo para que la niña se pudiera recostar.

Pronto entraras en calor – la pelirosa acomodo la cabeza de Renesme en su regazo y acariciaba con delicadeza sus cabellos.

Mamá…- por primera vez se oía la voz de la pequeña, una voz melodiosa y sumamente dulce – estaremos a salvo aquí? –

Si, no te preocupes – la peli rosa observo del otro lado de la fogata al moreno que la observaba – no nos pasara nada malo, te lo prometo – volvió su vista a la niña dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sasuke no podía dejar de observar a la peli rosa, tenía mil preguntas en su mente, se encontraba realmente confundido y eso lo enfadaba, miro con más atención a la ojijade, su cabello lo llevaba más largo, atado en una coleta alta, dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, tenía ojeras, su rostro lucia cansado aunque aún así su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, sus senos estaban más grandes, el azabache se regañó mentalmente y aparto su vista de ellos y prosiguió en su análisis, la peli rosa se veía mucho más delgada, seguramente sea donde fuera que haya estado en los últimos meses era obvio que no lo había pasado para nada bien.

El ruido de un estomago sonando lo saco de sus pensamientos, observo a la niña que se agarraba fuertemente el estómago, recordó que ellos aún no habían comido nada desde que habían salido de la aldea del artesano.

Vayamos a buscar algo de comer Suigetsu – amablemente hablaba Juugo.

De acuerdo, pero antes…- comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas – aquí esta! – se acercó a la pequeña y le ofreció algo – ten, es una paleta – le sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados.

Tómalo…- le indico Sakura a la niña que miraba algo extrañada aquello que Suigetsu le ofrecía.

Gracias…- la pequeña tomo la paleta, la analizo por unos instantes.

Es un dulce, te gustara mucho te lo aseguro – indico el peliblanco.

Dulce? – decía la pequeña no comprendiendo esa palabra, el azabache solo hizo una mueca de asco al oír que era algo dulce – que es dulce mamá? – miro a la peli rosa.

Pruébalo y veras – la peli rosa le sonrió.

Bueno – acerco la paleta a su boca, se relamió los labios y luego la probo – wuaa – con cara de asco retiro la paleta de su boca – feo, dulce, feo – comenzó a limpiarse la lengua.

A qué clase de niño no le gusta lo dulce – reprocho el peliblanco.

Mamá estoy rota por no gustarme lo dulce? – con inocencia pregunto.

No mi amor, conozco muchas personas a las que no les gusta lo dulce – le echo una rápida mirada al azabache.

Prueba esto – el azabache se acercó a la niña y le entrego algo – es chocolate amargo – indico al ver como la niña observaba aquella tableta cuadrada.

No creo que le guste – aseguro el diente de tiburón.

Rico! – exclamo Renesme con una sonrisa cubierta de chocolate.

Que! – exclamo Suigetsu con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Vámonos Suigetsu – Juugo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva.

Luego de media hora Juugo y Suigetsu habían vuelto con varios pescados, los clavaron en unos palitos y los pusieron cerca del fuego, una vez listos todos se dedicaron a comer en silencio, Renesme una vez terminado de comer se acomodó en el regazo de su madre y se quedó profundamente dormida mientras Sakura acariciaba sus cabellos y le tarareaba una canción.

Se nota que estaba cansada – la pelirroja hablo rompiendo el silencio.

Si…- la ojijade no apartaba la vista de su hija – no hemos descansado bien en un par de días.

Donde haz estado? – el azabache creyó que ya era el momento de obtener respuestas.

La peli rosa suspiro y luego lo observo – en la aldea del sonido…-

Supuestamente los renegados del sonido te habían matado…- hablaba la kunoichi de gafas – que fue lo que paso?

Ellos me secuestraron, hicieron creerle a todo el mundo que estaba muerta…-

Según supimos encontraron tu cuerpo muerto, unos shinobis de Suna nos lo dijeron – esta vez era el peliblanco el que interrumpía.

Lo sé, utilizaron el cuerpo de una joven para hacerlo pasar por el mío – los ojos jades se volvieron tristes al recordar todo – le inyectaron una sustancia mezclada con un poco de mi sangre, el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a transformarse en el mío, luego de eso la mataron frente a mis ojos –

De esa manera si le hacían una autopsia al cuerpo el resultado sería que el cuerpo era el tuyo cierto – analizo la de gafas.

Para que te secuestraron? – el azabache aún tenía la duda en su rostro.

Para ser la contenedora del arma más poderosa del mundo shinobi – todos los de Taka la observaban – Renesme…- la vista de todos se clavó en la niña que yacía dormida- en el sonido existe una organización, antiguos discípulos de Orochimaru, ellos hacen todas clases de experimentos con seres humanos, Renesme fue uno de ellos, la crearon a partir de muestras de ADN de varios shinobis colocadas en un espermatozoide y luego fue inyectada en mi ovulo –

Entonces…- decía asombrada la pelirroja – ella si es tu hija biológica …-

La lleve dentro de mis tres semanas…- explico la ojijade.

Aguarda un momento – el peliblanco no entendía nada – acaso un embarazo no es de nueve meses? –

El mío no, Renesme fue creada de manera que crezca rápido, debido una gran dosis de hormonas del crecimiento – explico – en tres semanas yo la di a luz, fue bastante difícil porque me bloquearon el chacra, Renesme crecía dentro de mi demasiado rápido, mi cuerpo no llegaba a adaptarse a su crecimiento, me iba desgarrando los tejidos por dentro y rompiéndome los huesos, todo lo que comía lo absorbía ella junto al poco chacra que los del sonido permitían que fluya por mi cuerpo.

Pudiste haber muerto – la voz del azabache contenía una gran rabia.

Gracias a unos científicos es que pude sobrevivir, Ren, Eskai, Megumi, ellos fueron secuestrados por los renegados del sonido y son obligados en participar en sus experimentos, gracias a ellos sobreviví y también es que sé lo que traman los del sonido, es por eso que nombre a Renesme en honor a ellos, Ren de Renji, "es" de ESkai, "me" de Megumi-

Me parecía que ese nombre era demasiado raro…- se burló Suigetsu, la peli rosa solo se sonrió.

Esos científicos te dijeron el ADN de los shinobis que usaron?- la pelirroja se acomodó los lentes.

No me dijeron los nombres, solo que conbinaron varios ADN de shinobis con Kekkei gankai, a algunos shinobis los secuestraron para obtener muestras de su sangre, de otros se robaron las muestras de las oficinas de archivos de las aldeas, ellos llaman a Renesme como experimento U-H1-

En teoría, el padre de Renesme podría ser cualquier ninja con kekkei gankai, o varios ninjas- analizo la pelirroja.

-en teoría…- se encogió de hombros la peli rosa.

Dijiste que esa niña es el arma más poderosa del mundo ninja – el azabache observo a la pequeña, luego a la ojijade- porque lo es? –

Porque posee varios Kekkei gankai, aun no sé cuántos exactamente ya que todavía varios de ellos se encuentran dormidos, pero según lo que me pudieron decir los científicos es que no todos los ADN que usaron llegaron a acoplarse bien a los otros así que de diez ADN quizás solo la mitad o menos sean los que posea Renesme-

Y cuantos tiene hasta el momento? – pregunto el peliblanco.

Por el momento solo ha despertado uno el Hyōton – miro a Sasuke

El Kekkei gankai de Haku? – interrogo el azabache.

Así es, de alguna manera lograron conseguir su ADN, Renesme despertó ese poder cuando la amenazaron que me matarían – Sakura volvió a mirar a su hija – ella es demasiado dulce y buena, solo de esa manera lograban hacerla que luche y muestre sus habilidades –

Alguien que posea varios Kekkei gankai es un gran arma para cualquier nación – la pelirroja entendía más de la situación.

Además que su chacra es ilimitado…- acoto la ojijade.

Como que ilimitado? – alzo una ceja el azabache.

Jamás se acaba, imagínate en una guerra poseer una fuente de chacra inagotable?- la ojijade paso su vista por los miembros de Taka- quien la tuviera tendría el control del mundo shinobi..-

Aun así, ella es muy pequeña…- hablaba el peliblanco pero fue interrumpido.

Renesme tan solo tiene casi ocho meses de vida – todos abrieron la boca para tratar de hablar pero la peli rosa no se lo permitió- crece demasiado rápido, quizás en un año y medio o menos llegue a la edad de un adulto y muera, ya ha pasado con otros niños que fueron creados como ella- una lagrima se escapó del ojo de la chica, la limpio con el dorso de su mano – el sonido posee una fórmula que es para detener su crecimiento, planean dárselo una vez que alcance el crecimiento adecuado, cuando se vea de unos 18, 20 años y conservarla así para siempre, volviéndola el arma más poderosa, volviéndola inmortal –

Son unos malditos..- el azabache apretó con fuerza los puños.

Necesito la ayuda de Naruto y los demás para lograr obtener la formula…- explico la peli rosa.

Se la darás para que permanezca siendo una niña para siempre – la pelirroja pregunto.

No, necesito la fórmula para intentar aislar la sustancio que detiene el crecimiento y regularizarlo para que no lo detenga para siempre sino que lo desacelere a un crecimiento normal – revolvió los cabellos rosados de Renesme- quiero darle una vida normal-

La fórmula está en la base de los del sonido?- pregunto el azabache.

Así es tienen una base casi en la frontera con la lluvia y otra en medio de la aldea del sonido, nosotras estabas siendo trasladadas allí cuando logramos escaparnos-

Te ayudare a obtener la formula – con decisión en los ojos hablo el azabache – dime que es lo que hay que hacer y lo hare –

Gracias…- le sonrió con dulzura la peli rosa – primero que nada necesito llegar a Suna –

Suna? – interrogo el peliblanco.

Si, ellos tienen un laboratorio más avanzado que el de Konoha, además los del sonido seguramente crean que iría allí así que estarán esperándome cerca de Konoha.

Bien iremos a Suna entonces, que más necesitas? – Taka observaba atento a su líder.

A Naruto, Tsunade y los demás…- sonrió con nostalgia – necesito verlos.

Qué tontería..- exclamo el azabache – algo más que sea más importante que el Teme? –

Si, necesito pedirte un favor muy especial Sasuke-kun – la mirada de la peli rosa se había vuelto suplicante al igual que su tono.

Dime…-

Pase lo que pase….protege a Renesme –

**Hola! Espero que este capi les gustes y que haya aclarado varias de sus dudas, muchos se habran dado cuenta de quien es el padre de Renesme cierto?, jajaja por las dudad no lo digo ahora, ya veremos como es que se entera y si aceptara a la pequeña Renesme como su hija.**

**Les dejo una foto de regalo…**

** . /hphotos-ak-ash3/76084_315413658579426_128167510_ **

**Que tengan Salud paz y amor!**


	3. Jake

Renesme Uchiha

Capitulo 3: Jake

La noche había trascurrido en calma, los del Sonido no los habían localizados, era hora de partir hacia Suna, Taka haría todo lo posible por que las dos peli rosas llegaran sanas y salvas a su destino.

Sasuke había notado como su forma de ser en presencia de la peli rosa mayor había cambiado por completo, hasta en el momento que la vio para frente a él viva fue que se dio cuenta que su supuesta muerta lo había afectado demasiado, era por eso que no pudo tratarla fríamente, de hecho había sentido unas ganas inmensas de estrecharla en sus brazos para corroborar que era realidad que ella estaba viva. También debía admitir que sintió una terrible furia al saber que Renesme casi acaba con la vida de Sakura, pero luego comprendió que ella era tan solo una bebe, no lo había hecho a propósito, la culpa de todo la tenían los del Sonido y él juraba por su vida que se las pagarían.

Proteger a Renesme era ahora su misión, y aunque le costara la vida lo cumpliría.

Los shinobis caminaban por el bosque, pronto cruzarían la frontera de Suna adentrándose al desierto, cada uno iba cubierto por sus despectivas capas, la de Sakura y Renesme ya se habían secado.

Karin iba controlando que ningún enemigo estuviera cerca, así podían viajar un poco más relajados.

Era la primera vez que Renesme se encontraba en el exterior, los últimos ocho meses los había vivido encerrada en la guarida del Sonido, por eso no podía evitar sentirse maravillada con todo lo que la rodeaba, antes debido a la huida no pudo detenerse a inspeccionar la naturaleza. Veía a las aves volar, escuchaba el cantar de los pichones en sus nidos, veía los distintos matices de los árboles y los brillantes colores de las flores, podía oler la tierra húmeda y respirar el aire fresco.

Mamá..- exclamo asombrada Renesme – y ese animalito cuál es? –

Es un conejo – la peli rosa observo al conejo que saltaba no muy lejos de ellos.

Tiene orejas muy grandes – hizo énfasis en "muy grandes" – es muy lindo.

Y en un guisado es riquísimo – se saboreó los labios Suigetsu.

Acaso eres idiota!? – lo regaño la pelirroja al notar la cara que había puesto la niña.

Que, que dije de malo? – el peliblanco no comprendía que había dicho de malo.

No queda duda eres un completo idiota – la kunoichi sonrió con satisfacción.

Espero que mi hija no quede traumada por tu culpa- se burló la peli rosa – no hagas caso mi amor a todo lo que dice Suigetsu..- la peli rosa observo hacia donde estaba su pequeña – Renesme…- llamo al no verla a su lado – Renesme! – grito fuerte esta vez.

Aquí estoy mamá!- se oyó la voz de la niña.

Dónde? – suspiro aliviada la ojijade.

Los adultos caminaron por dónde provenía la voz de la pequeña, a unos pocos metros de donde estaban ellos, pudieron observar a Renesme arrodillada en el suelo de espalda a ellos.

Sabes que no debes alejarle de mi- la regaño su madre acercando a ella- porque lo hiciste? – una vez estando a escasos centímetros logro ver a un pequeño lobo cerca de su hija.

Es un lobo – hablo el uchiha sacando su katana – aléjate de él – pidió a la niña.

Pero esta lastimado Sasuke-sama – con ojos tristes miro al azabache – podemos ayudarlo? – luego miro suplicante a su madre.

Con mi chacra bloqueado no puedo usar jutsus médicos – nunca podía resistir a la mirada suplicante de su hija – lo siento mi amor…

Y si le ponemos unas vendas mami…-pidió la niña – tenemos que ayudarlo esta solito-

Yo tengo unas vendas – la kunoichi de gafas saco de su bolso un botiquín médico y se lo entregó a la peli rosa-

Gracias – la ojijade recibió en sus manos el botiquín y comenzó a sacar las vendas, con sumo cuidado se acercó al cachorro que comenzó a gruñir.

Tranquilo – hablo la niña al lobo – mamá te ayudara – le sonrió al cochorro de manera dulce y este dejo de gruñir.

Los miembros de Taka observaban sorprendidos la escena, como el cachorro parecía comprender las palabras de la niña. Sakura enrollo la venda en la pata izquierda del cachorro que era la que estaba lastimada, una vez envuelta la pata lamio el dorso de la mano de la peli rosa, esa seguramente era su forma de agradecer, luego logro ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Renesme y lamerle la mejilla.

Me haces cosquillas – se rio la niña – puedo quedarme con él – pidió suplicante a su madre.

Eto, yo no sé si…- nerviosa miro de reojo al azabache, sabía que a él no le agradaba para nada la idea.

Por favor Sasuke-sama – observo la pequeña con los ojos suplicantes estrechando su rostro al del cachorro – puedo quedarme con él?-

Él azabache suspiro resignado, no podía creer que no podía negarse a esa mirada, esa niña era igual de molesta que Sakura – si nos llega a retrasar yo mismo lo traeré devuelta al bosque – esa era la manera de decirle que si a la niña.

Entonces puedo quedármelo?-

Si mi amor..- le sonrió la peli rosa, no se esperaba que el azabache dijera que sí.

Gracias Sasuke-sama! – Renesme dejo por unos instantes al cachorro y se prendió de la pierna del azabache abrasándola, él no reacciono se quedó en shock por la acción de la niña –

Debes ponerle un nombre – rompió el silencio la ojijade, que había notada la tensión de Sasuke y decidió hablar para sacarlo de esa situación incómoda.

Umm…- con un dedo en la mejilla pensaba – ya sé! Se llamara Jake..- emocionada miro al pequeño lobo – te gusta? – le pregunto, él lobo aulló feliz.

El camino a Suna continuo entre risas de parte de Renesme que se hallaba feliz por tener a Jake, Sasuke la observo caminar cargando al pequeño lobo y sonriendo, no pudo evitar recordar aquel abrazo, lo bien que se había sentido, lo completo que se sintió, no había duda que esa pequeña era especial.

**Bueno, hola a todos! Un nuevo capítulo, un poco corto lo sé pero es mejor que nada no?**

**Respecto a la foto de regalo del capítulo anterior voy a dejar de nuevo el link junto a una foto de este capítulo, si no pueden ver ninguna de las dos fotos pueden buscarlas los que tienen Facebook en mi face que es sky haruno, allí estarán las fotos de esta historia.**

** hphotos-ak-ash3/76084_315413658579426_128167510_ **

** . /hphotos-ak-ash3/528922_317888694998589_1966863797_ **

**Respecto a la historia me pareció lindo agregar a un lobo ya que Renesme está inspirada en Renesme de amanecer y el vínculo que ella tiene con Jacob es realmente lindo así que me pareció interesante adaptar ese vínculo a esta historia, espero que les guste y más adelante se aclara porque Renesme se lleva tan bien con los animales.**

**Les dejo mil saludos y les agradezco todos sus comentarios!**


	4. Lagrimas de felicidad

Renesme Uchiha

Capítulo 4: Lagrimas de felicidad.

Los cinco shinobis, la pequeña Renesme y Jake caminaban en las calientes arenas del desierto, era casi las tres de la tarde y el sol estaba demasiado fuerte, el calor se volvía insoportable, las gotas de sudor corrían libremente por los rostros de los jóvenes ninjas que pese al calor aun llevaban sus capas puestas y aún faltaba un par de horas para llegar a Suna, según el azabache calculando la distancia y al paso que iban estaría en la aldea para el atardecer.

Hace demasiado calor…- se quejaba la kunoichi de gafas mientras con su brazo se secaba el sudor de su frente – lo bueno es que quizás con tanto calor Suigetsu se evapore – sonrió con malicia.

No voy a darte ese gusto zanahoria…- como era habitual el peliblanco respondía al insulto de su compañera.

Te encuentras bien? – mientras el par de idiotas peleaban la ojijade aprovecho para hablarle a la niña-

Tengo mucho calor mamá – le respondía – puedo sacarme la capa? –

No, es para protegerte del sol sino podrías insolarte – amablemente explico su madre.

Uffff-suspiro la pequeña peli rosa – entiendo….-

Quieres que te cargue en la espalda? – ofreció la ojijade.

No mamá tu estas cargando a Jake y no se deja cargar por otra persona…- le sonrió la pequeña – no te preocupes caminare..-

Sube – el azabache que había estado atento a la conversación se agacho de manera que Renesme pudiera subirse en su espalda.

Este…- dudosa la peli rosadita no sabía si obedecer o no -…mamá? – espero a que su madre le dijera que debía hacer.

Sasuke-kun se ofreció amablemente a cargarte cariño, sube así podemos continuar con el viaje-

Con algo de timidez Renesme se acomodó en la espalda del azabache que una vez que ella se subiera se puso de pie agarrándola de las piernas para poder llevarla con más comodidad- muchas gracias Sasuke-sama – susurro cerca de su oído con una gran sonrisa.

Andando…- indico el Uchiha pasando por al lado del resto de Taka que lo miraban de forma rara, les costaba ver a Sasuke siendo atento con alguien.

Ya escuchaste Zanahoria camina – Suigetsu le dio un empujón a la pelirroja para que empezara a caminar la cual cayo de cara a la arena, y así el viaje continuo entre las peleas de estos dos.

El sol estaba ocultándose, el cielo se veía anaranjado y por suerte para los shinobis la temperatura estaba descendiendo.

Frente a ellos se hallaba la entrada a Suna, su puerta se encontraba abierta al acercarse vieron un puesto en la entrada donde registraban a las personas que entraban y salían de la ciudad. Los shinobis de Suna al ver a los extraños parados en la entrada se acercaron a ellos.

Buenas tardes – dijo amablemente pero serio uno de los shinobis – se les ofrece algo?-

Queremos hablar con el Kazekague – tomo la voz de mando el azabache que ya no cargaba a Renesme.

Ustedes quienes son para llegar aquí y exigir ver al kazekague-sama? – hablo duramente el otro shinobi de Suna.

El azabache descubrió su rostro- soy Sasuke Uchiha y si no me llevas tú con el kazekague yo solo iré con él-

Que quieres aquí Uchiha?, y ellos quiénes son? – exigían los shinobis.

Solo responderé en presencia de Gaara – la voz del azabache era intimidante y aunque hablaba tranquilo los shinobis de Suna parecían algo asustado.

Yo los escoltare con él – todos voltearon a ver la voz femenina que había hablado. Temari había aparecido ante ellos.

Hmp…-solo fue lo que dijo el azabache y junto a los demás comenzó a seguir a la rubia de cuatro coletas.

Luego de caminar por unos veinte minutos entre las calles de Suna llegaron a la oficina del kazekague, todo el camino se había mantenido en silencio, los de taka habían descubierto sus rostros, las únicas aun con las capas puestas eran Sakura y Renesme que caminaban una al lado de la otra, la peli rosa mayor aun cargando en sus brazos al pequeño Jake.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió entrando la rubia siendo seguida por el resto ante la atenta mirada del kazekague que al momento de abrirse la puerta dejo de observar los informes que tenía en el escrito, su mirada estaba fija en el recién llegado Sasuke Uchiha.

Que es lo que haces aquí Sasuke Uchiha? – hablo con el típico tono seco y frio el kazekague de Suna.

En el aire se sentía demasiada tensión, la mirada aguamarina chocaba con la ónix de tal manera que las chispas que producían se hacían notables, aún existía la rivalidad entre ellos dos, los exámenes chunnin aún estaban presentes en sus recuerdos, el azabache lo primero en recordar al ver esos ojos fue cuando Gaara perdió el control de su biju y ataco a Sakura mientras ella lo protegía.

Sasuke no pudo evitar apretar sus puños al recordar eso, deseaba saltar sobre el pelirrojo y darle una buena paliza pero sabía que eso en ese preciso momento que necesitaban su ayuda era muy mala idea – necesitamos que Suna nos de asilo, al menos por un tiempo…- costo que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero lo había hecho.

Gaara alzo una ceja, cualquier cosa se hubiera esperado menos que el Uchiha dijera eso – que te hace creer Uchiha que Suna le daría asilo a un grupo de renegados..- la mirada aguamarina paso por el resto de los miembros de Taka deteniéndose en las dos personas que aun cubrían sus rostros, fruncía el ceño con desconfianza – supongo que también son renegadas? –

No – en tono frio respondió el azabache, luego observo a la ojijade, no hicieron faltas las palabras, la mirada que le había dado le indicaba que debía de mostrarse en ese momento.

La peli rosa dio unos paso hacia adelante siendo seguida por la vista de todos los presentes, con suma delicadeza retiro la capucha dejando ver su rostro – no puede ser…- dijo Temari llevándose las manos a la boca, Gaara había abierto los ojos de la sorpresa para luego cambiar su mirada por una de enfado.

Qué clase de broma es esta? – se puso de pie golpeando con las palmas de sus manos el escritorio – no sé qué planeas Uchiha pero todo el mundo sabe que Sakura Haruno está muerta, así que lo que hallas tramado no servirá de nada.

No es una broma – hablo la ojijade atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo que solo miraba con furia al Uchiha – todo el mundo cree que morí, pero no es así, yo soy Sakura Haruno…-

La rubia poso su mano en el hombro de su hermano para intentar que se calmara – no creo que nos estén mintiendo…- observo a la peli rosa – donde demoños has estado Haruno? – pregunto sonriéndole.

Secuestrada por los del Sonido….- explico la ojijade, el kazekague había tomado de nuevo asiento, miro de manera que la chica prosiguiera – me escape de ellos, por eso necesito que Suna me de asilo, a todos nosotros…- suplico.

De acuerdo…- acepto el ojiaguamarina - pero porque te secuestraron?, necesito saber toda la información –

La ojijade suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar – antes que nada debo presentarles a alguien – la rubia y el pelirrojo la observaron atentos, Sakura volteo sobre su hombro para ver a la pequeña, con una mirada le indico que se acercara, la niña dejo en el suelo al pequeño Jake y luego se colocó a un lado de su madre.

Quién es? – interrogo la rubia, observando a la personita que tenía enfrente.

Sakura se arrodillo frente a su hija y lentamente le saco la capucha ante la atenta mirada de los de Suna – no tengas miedo…- le susurro al ver el rostro preocupado de su niña – su nombre en Renesme…- hablo mirando a los dos jóvenes, el rostro de la Haruno estaba a la misma altura que el de la pequeña y ambas miraban fijo a los de Suna -..ella es mi hija – confeso.

Cómo? – dijeron el pelirrojo y la rubia a la vez.

Buenas tardes Gaara-sama, Temari-sama – saludo con su voz angelical la pequeña peli rosa.

Así la ojijade comenzó a relatarles toda la historia a los dos jóvenes mientras los de Taka aún se sorprendían con la historia pese a que ellos ya la habían escuchado.

Sakura les explico como sucedió lo de su supuesta muerte, que habían usado el cuerpo de una joven para hacerlo pasar por el de ella, explico como a partir de muestras de sangre lograron combinar varios Kekkei gankai, como había sido su embarazo de tres semanas, como los científicos secuestrados por el Sonido la ayudaron, les explico cuáles eran los planes del sonido y como su hija era parte de ese plan para ser el arma más poderosa del mundo shinobi.

Es una amenaza tenerla aquí – sentencio el kazekague, mirando a la niña como si fuera un peligro del cual debían deshacerse – los quiero fuera de la aldea…-

Gaara-sama por favor escúchame – suplicaba la peli rosa – no es una amenaza…-

El azabache se colocó delante de la niña de manera protectora a la vez que Jake se colocaba a un lado gruñiendole al pelirrojo – no nos iremos de aquí….- desafío con el tono de voz y sus ojos carmesí.

Déjame que termine de hablar – pidió la ojijade – me lo deben ambos- miro a la rubia - yo salve la vida de su hermano – no le gustaba echar en cara las cosas, menos que había salvado una vida pero en ese momento solo le importaba el bienestar de su hija.

La rubia volvió a posar sus ojos en la niña, a ella no le parecía amenazante, casi costaba creer la historia que la peli rosa les había contado, esa niña era angelical y demasiado hermosa, sus ojos a pesar que tenían un color rojo sangre trasmitían paz…- déjala que hable…- pidió a su hermano volviendo a hacer que se calme.

Habla…- pidió el pelirrojo.

Renesme no será una amenaza para nadie, se los juro…- las palabras de la ojijade sonaban sinceras – voy hacer que se vuelva una niña normal…-

Como harás eso? – al kazekague no bajaba su guardia.

Con la fórmula para detener el crecimiento que tienen los del Sonido- ambos miraron a la peli rosa con una ceja levantada- aislare el componente que detiene el crecimiento para lograr regularizarlo a un crecimiento normal.

Tú crees poder lograr eso? – interrogo la rubia.

No lo creo, lo sé…-sus ojos mostraban determinación.

Y que hay con los kekkei gankai? Dijiste que por el momento posee solo uno, pero y si despierta mas? – el pelirrojo no podía arriesgarse debía estar seguro que esa niña no les causaría problemas.

Si despierta más le enseñare a usarlo con prudencia…-

A favor de Konoha…- el pelirrojo.

A favor de la alianza shinobi…- los jades chocaban con los aguamarina – Gaara peleamos juntos en la cuarta guerra ninja, somos aliados, no debes temer que Konoha use a Renesme contra Suna, yo no permitiría eso…-

Luego de un momento de silencio Gaara suspiro volviéndose a sentar – de acuerdo… Suna les dará asilo a ti, tu hija y a Taka pero con una condición – Sakura espero a que prosiguiera – Suna deberá participar en los experimentos que hagas con esa fórmula de los del Sonido – aunque haya aceptado no iba a permitir que nada se le saliera de las manos.

Justamente eso quería, que tus científicos me ayudaran – sonrió la ojiajde.

Y la formula? – interrumpió la rubia – aun debes de obtenerla…-

Yo la conseguiré…- hablo el azabache que en ningún momento se había apartado de su lugar protegiendo a Renesme que se aferraba a él –

No iras solo…- la ojijade miro al azabache.

Nosotros iremos con él…- por primera vez hablo el peliblanco- no te preocupes te lo traeremos sano y salvo – le guiño el ojo echándole una sonrisa pícara haciendo que la ojijade se ruborizada.

Claro que volverá sano y salvo, gracias a mí que ocultare nuestras chacras y esos malditos del sonido no sabrán quien los golpeo – la kunoichi pelirroja acomodo sus gafas sonriendo con satisfacción.

Gracias….-les sonrió la ojijade – aun así necesitamos al ninja cabeza hueca número uno de konoha.

Al temer…- sonrió de medio lado el azabache.

A quién? – el resto de los presentes no comprendían de quien hablaban.

Naruto Uzumaki – volteo a ver al pelirrojo la ojijade.

Las instrucciones de Sakura habían sido claras, Suna mandaría a llamar a Naruto, Tsunade, Ino, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Lee, Tenten, kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, más simple los antiguos novatos, menos Neji Hyuuga que había fallecido en la cuarta guerra ninja.

El motivo del llamado de Suna no se les aclaraba, pero era obvio que no iban a negarse al llamado del Kazekague. Era imprescindible no mencionar que Sakura Haruno se hallaba en Suna y menos aún que también se hallaba Taka.

El mensaje tardaría un día en llegar a Konoha y suponiendo que sus compañeros partieran el mismo día de la llegada del mensaje tardarían unos cuatro días en llegar a Suna, aunque estando el hiperactivo de Naruto en el grupo seguramente tardarían menos.

La noche cayo en la aldea de la Arena, a diferencia del clima caluroso del día, las noches eran frías. Taka junto a las dos peli rosas fueron alojados en la torre del Kazekague, allí en los subsuelos habían varias habitaciones disponibles además del laboratorio, permanecerían allí hasta que los de Konoha llegaran, nadie debía enterarse que ellos estaban allí.

En una sala vacía improvisaron un comedor, los shinobis no habían comido nada en todo el día, sus estómagos sonaban como en un concierto así que cuando la comida estuvo servida prácticamente se olvidaron de los modales a la hora de comer.

Sakura se retiró junto a Renesme y a Karin a su habitación, en su dormitorio había una cama de dos plazas y una de una plaza, Karin se hecho a la cama pequeña dejando escapar un gran suspiro, hace mucho no dormía en una cama tan cómoda, aunque antes tenía ganas de darse una ducha pero dejo que Renesme usara el baño primera ya que estaba muy cansada.

Mamá..- logro decir Renesme mientras su madre le quitaba el vestido por la cabeza.

Que sucede amor? – respondió la ojijade intentando sacarle los zapatos y las medias, el ruido de la tina llenándose se oía de fondo.

Sasuke- sama no me parece que sea como tú me dijiste….-

La peli rosa recordó que ella le había contado a Renesme sobre Sasuke, y también sobre Naruto y los demás..- él ha cambiado un poco en su forma de ser…- le sonrió

Es muy bueno…y amable – le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre.

Si… es muy bueno…- dijo pensativa la mayor – listo, metete a la tina – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y retirándole la última prenda a la niña.

Puedo jugar un rato en el agua mamá…- pidió suplicante, era la primera vez que podía bañarse tranquilamente, poder ser una niña normal.

Si mi amor…todo lo que quieras- salió del baño pero no antes de dedicarle una maternal sonrisa a Renesme.

Todo bien? – interrogo la de gafas al ver salir del baño a la peli rosa con cara pensativa.

E?, si, si todo bien…- agito su mano de forma de que estaba todo bien – y eso ¿ - dijo observando unas prendas arriba de la cama.

Ah es ropa limpia, la trajo la rubia – dijo refiriéndose a Temari.

Sakura tomo una de las prendas, era un pijama, la camisa con el pantalón de color rosa pálido, justo del tamaño de Renesme – que atenta que es Temari – sonrió.

También nos trajo para nosotras, se ve que es buena onda la rubia – dijo quitándose los lentes.

Por lo poco que la conozco si…- la ojijade pensó por un instante antes de seguir hablando…- Renesme está jugando en la bañera, la cuidarías unos minutos por favor…- pidió amable.

Si claro, tu dónde vas? –

Tengo algo que hacer, vuelvo enseguida – dijo sin más saliendo por la puerta.

La ojijade camino hasta la habitación frente a la de ella, tan solo tres pasos y estuvo frente a la puerta, suspiro y se armó de valor, golpeo la madera muy delicadamente casi inaudible fue el sonido que hizo, al no recibir respuesta decidió abrirla, muy lentamente giro el picaporte asomando su cabeza a medida que abría la puerta.

Puedo pasar? – interrogo al dueño de unos ojos ónix que la observaron apenas abrió la puerta.

Pasa…- dijo sin apartarle la vista.

La peli rosa entro a la habitación analizando todo a su alrededor, escucho la ducha que corría en el baño, luego observo en una de las camas a Juugo durmiendo tranquilamente así que supuso que el que tomaba una ducha era el peliblanco, siguió caminando hasta estar a escasos centímetros de Sasuke, él se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, traía el pecho descubierto, unas vendas le cubrían el torso y se podían ver alguna heridas aun curándose, en ningún momento él aparto la vista de la ojijade, ella suspiro, la presencia del azabache y su mirada la ponían nerviosa – Sasuke-kun…- logro pronunciar con esfuerzo- quería agradecerte…- él alzo una ceja ante las palabras de las chicas – todo lo que hiciste por Renesme y por mí, no estabas obligado a ayudarnos y sin embargo lo hiciste….así que muchas gracias…- termino de decir apenada.

Agradece cuando te traiga la formula…- le sonrió con su típica sonrisa de lado.

Cuando lo hagas te construiré un monumento- le sonrió la ojijade – aunque…- dudo unos instantes -…no comprendo porque nos ayudas, no estas siendo frio como solías ser…que te paso Sasuke-kun que cambiaste? – lo último lo pronuncio casi sin aliento, no sabía como el azabache reaccionaria.

Los ónix dejaron de observarla y se posaron en el suelo, no tenía duda la ojijade algo había hecho que su Sasuke-kun cambiara – yo…..- escucho que el azabache susurraba, dio un paso más cerca para escucharlo mejor pero jamás se esperó que el Uchiha la acercara aún más atrayéndola por la cintura, sus rodillas chocaron contra el colchón de la cama quedando entre las piernas del chico-… te creía muerta….- siguió diciendo aun con la cabeza agachada.

En ese momento la ojijade comprendió todo, el motivo del cambio era ella, su muerte había afectado al Uchiha, sus manos temblorosamente se posaron en la nuca del chico acariciando sus cabellos – estoy aquí….- le susurro sonriendo cálidamente -….contigo…-

El azabache la observo nuevamente, sus miradas eran intensas- Sakura….- susurro.

Hey Sasuke ya está el baño….- salió gritando del baño el peliblanco, el azabache y la peli rosa se alejaron uno del otro – pasa algo? –interrogo al ver a la chica allí.

No, nada- sonrió la peli rosa – yo ya me iba, que descansen – dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Los días transcurrieron demasiado lentos, cuatro días parecieron una eternidad, aunque la peli rosa prefería que cada día fuera lento, sentía miedo de despertarse cada día y ver que Renesme su pequeña haya crecido demasiado, por suerte parecía que por el momento el crecimiento se había detenido, en dos semanas no había sufrido ningún cambio, aunque Sakura sabía que en cualquier momento sucedería algún cambio, crecería alguno o varios centímetros.

Renesme se veía muy feliz, como una niña normal, despreocupada del mundo y conociendo el mundo, un nuevo mundo para ella que nunca imagino que existiera, en la guarida del sonido la tenían encerrada y cuando no estaba encerrada la estaban haciendo entrenar para liberar los kekkei gankai. Junto a Taka se divertía muchísimo, hasta en solo pocos días se había encariñado muchísimo con ellos, comenzó a llamarlos tia karin, tio Suigetsu y tio Juugo, y aunque al que más quería era al azabache a él siguió llamándolo Sasuke-sama. Jake ya había sanado su pata lastimada, aunque le costaba caminar, pero Renesme se encargaba de darle ánimos y hacerlo jugar con ella.

Sasuke y Sakura no habían vuelto a hablar luego de lo sucedido la noche que llegaron a Suna, aunque cada vez que se miraban en sus ojos se veía cuanto se necesitaban.

El gran día había llegado, Temari había bajado a las habitaciones a informar que los de Konoha habían llegado y que ya se encontraban en las oficinas del Kazekague.

Con muchos nervios y un nudo en el estómago Sakura agarrada a la mano de Renesme comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Gaara, seguida por los miembros de Taka.

Mientras con Gaara un rubio hiperactivo junto a la Hokague pedían algún tipo de explicación al mensaje enviado pidiendo que todos ellos fueran inmediatamente a Suna.

Espera unos minutos…- pidió por décima vez el pelirrojo.

Gaara si mandaste a llamarnos a todos algo grave debe estar sucediendo, te exijo una explicación en este momento – Tsunade que se caracterizaba por tener muy poco paciencia era la que hablaba a los gritos.

O vamos Gaara ya no te hagas el misterioso – se unía a los gritos el rubio.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, suspiraron resignados cuando vieron entrar a la rubia de cuatro coletas, aunque sus rostros cambiaron al ver ingresar uno por uno a los miembros de Taka entrando en último lugar su líder Sasuke Uchiha, que se quedó parado en la puerta impidiendo ver quienes venían detrás de él.

Dobe? –interrogo el ojiazul azul mirando sorprendido a l azabache.

Teme…- respondió el Uchiha.

Todo era por el Uchiha? – interrogo la Hokague mirando al Kazekague – si nos llamaste para discutir qué hacer con él no debiste hacerlo – ahora cambio su mirada hacia el moreno – debiste arrojarlo a un calabozo.

Vieja Tsunade es el Dobe…- reprocho el rubio – debemos dejarlo volver a la aldea-

Que problemático…- suspiro agotado shikamaru – recuerda que aún es un renegado buscado por las naciones Naruto, no puedes decir así sin más eso-

Pero estamos hablando de Sasuke – hablaba Ino – hace años buscamos que vuelva…-

Pero él nunca quiso volver…- acoto Sai

Tienes miedo que reclame de nuevo su lugar en el equipo siete? – interrogo Kiba mirando al pintor.

Pelea conmigo Uchiha- gritaba emocionado Lee – quiero ver que tan fuerte te pusiste-

Tu no cambias más – miraba la escena resignada Tenten-

Ya basta chicos – pidió Kakashi – todos saben muy bien que la situación de Sasuke es delicada ninguno de ustedes pueden decidir si puede volver o no a Konoha – miro al susodicho – aunque aún no nos han dicho si esa es la razón por la que fuimos llamados-

Sasuke que hasta el momento escuchaba todas las idioteces casi aburrido decidió aclarar las cosas – no están aquí por mi….-

No quieres volver a Konoha? – interrogo el rubio acercándose más al chico – ella hubiese querido que regreses – dijo con melancolía bajando su mirada al piso recordando a su compañera-

Y aun lo quiero…- escucharon una voz detrás del Uchiha, el azabache dio un paso al costado dejando ver a la peli rosa.

Los shinobis de Konoha quedaron en shock, no podían creer tenerla allí enfrente, no podía ser cierto pero lo era, ella estaba allí, sus hermosos ojos jades los observaba fijamente, su cabellera rosa estaba larga atada en una coleta y su sonrisa de esas que les dedicaba siempre que los veía por la aldea adornaba su rostro.

Sakura adelanto un paso hacia Naruto, que aún no salía de su estado, Renesme se puso detrás de Sasuke abrazando su pierna, aun no habían notado su presencia.

Los ojos del rubio comenzaron a quebrarse, las gotas acumulas no pudieron quedarse quietas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, igual que las lágrimas de Tsunade al ver a su alumna frente a ellos, estando viva, con su corazón latiendo.

Tu estas muerta…..- susurro el rubio, sin ocultar sus lágrimas.

La peli rosa acorto la distancia abrazando al rubio, apretando sus ojos para no dejar salir las lágrimas – estoy aquí…viva- dijo entre sollozos cuando sintió los brazos de Naruto rodearla, él quería sentir su calor, sentir su corazón latir, quería sentirla real, viva.

Las primeras en unirse al abrazo fueron Tsunade e Ino, ambas hechas un mar de lágrimas, pronto se unieron Tenten, Lee y Hinata mientras el resto sonreían felices aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Estas viva, estas viva – comenzó a gritar feliz Naruto

Frentona te eche mucho de menos….- dijo Ino aun llorando.

Tendré que castigarte por hacer sufrir de tal manera a tu maestra- decía la rubia tetona.

Sakura….- el grupo que la abrazaba la soltó para que ella pudiera ver a Kakashi, él no lloraba pero aun así se veía en shock, no hubo más palabras el peligris la acerco a él y la estrecho en sus brazos- pequeña….-susurro revolviéndole los cabellos, eso le saco una sonrisa a la peli rosa.

Dejaron de abrasarse y la peli rosa miro con una sonrisa a sus compañeros, Naruto aun lloraba pero lo hacía de felicidad.

Quiero presentarles a alguien…- hablo la peli rosa observando a Naruto, el azabache miro hacia su pierna donde Renesme se aferraba y con un gesto le indico que se acercara a su madre, la pequeña camino hacia la peli rosa que extendía su mano para que la agarre, todos sus compañeros miraban con curiosidad a la niña – ella es Renesme, es mi hija…- dijo lo último con rubor en sus mejillas.

El rubio la observo abriendo sus ojos, vio la sinceridad en las palabras de la ojijade, luego miro a la niña, Sakura estaba por continuar hablando para explicarles a todos la situación pero el rubio la detuvo posando su mano en los labios de la chica de manera de que no hablara , se arrodillo frente a la pequeña y le acaricio la mejilla – hola Renesme – la saludo sonriendo, no necesitaba explicaciones , si Sakura decía que era su hija él le creía y la iba a querer, iba a ser su tio – soy tu tio Naruto…- siguió sonriendo.

Renesme lo observo unos instantes, la sonrisa de Naruto le transmitía paz, era como la sonrisa de su madre o la presencia de Sasuke-sama que también le trasmitían paz, sin dudarlo se abalanzo sobre el rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza, su madre le había hablado de él pero era mucho más bueno de lo que Sakura le había dicho.

La peli rosa no pudo evitar que se les escaparan unas lágrimas al ver a su mejor amigo que era como su hermano abrazado de su hija, inevitablemente se arrodillo junto a ellos uniéndose al abrazo.

SAsuke protegiendo a Renesme

. /hphotos-ak-prn1/537125_321108291343296_976567980_

Sasuke y Sakura

. /hphotos-ak-snc6/602997_321104981343627_1489845847_

lagrimas de felicidad

. /hphotos-ak-ash3/73367_321105004676958_1474447080_

espero que les guste!1


End file.
